


All the Unexpected Things

by neverthesame



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Tall Gay Danny - Freeform, Webseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthesame/pseuds/neverthesame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do I mean so little to her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Unexpected Things

Of all the unusual things Lola Perry had come to expect in Silas, she'd have to say that seeing Danny Lawrence so unhinged wasn't on the list. Sure, there was the usual murderous look Danny got whenever she thought Laura was in danger, but this, this was something else entirely. There was rage, and something else more desperate. When Danny first barged into her room unannounced slamming the door behind her, Perry readied herself to go off on the tall redhead for making so much noise and potentially waking up LaFontaine who just finally fell asleep. But when she turned towards the door and saw the state Danny was in, all she could say was, "Oh dear..."

The comment was lost on Danny as she immediately started pacing, clenching and unclenching her fists as she angrily spat out her words. 

"Who does she think she is?!"

'Who?' Perry didn't ask.

"She thinks she can just go out and keep trying to get herself killed and expect people not to try and stop her!"

Ah, Laura. It was always about Laura with this girl.

"She sends me away then she fraternizes with that--that thing she calls a roommate! I guess it's ok for dark broody vampires to try to protect her as long as they don't tell her what they're doing! All that waltzing bullshit, what is that?! I can't believe she's falling for that!" Danny was gesticulating wildly now. 

'So I guess that answers the question about whether or not Danny still watches the videos' Perry thought to herself. She still had no idea what to say to this girl, which was something new for her. She always had something to say.

"And those band aids on her neck... are you kidding me?! She's not even trying to hide it anymore. What, is she letting Carmilla use her for unlimited supply of snacks now?" Danny paused, and thought, 'I bet that's not the only thing she's letting Carmilla snack on' "God damnit!" She yelled out even louder as she slammed a strong hand on Perry's desk. The movement was so loud and so forceful that Perry instantaneously stood from where she was sitting on the bed. She thought for sure something broke--her desk... Or worse, Danny's hand. 

Danny kept her one hand on the desk as she brought the other hand to rest on the desk, as well. She wasn't pacing anymore. With her head hung low between her shoulders, she stood there so still for a few moments. She was so still except for the soundless, ragged shaking of her shoulders giving away her brokenness.The unmistakeable sounds of a quiet sobbing poorly masked made Perry take a few steps towards Danny. She put a hand on Danny's shoulder, the usual height difference lessened by Danny's hunched form.  
"Oh honey..." Perry tried to soothe her. Danny did not turn around. 

Her next words lacked the vitriol of her earlier tirade. In its place was a quiet defeat and heartache.

"Who was I kidding?" She said, almost a whisper through tensed jaw and closed eyes. "Running to her like a puppy the minute she gave any indication she wanted to talk to me. I thought..." Her next thought made her almost want to throw up. She shook her head "god, I'm such an idiot!" 

She turned to look at Perry who frowned at the sight of Danny's face. Eyes, cheeks, and nose flushed to the color of her hair with tears streaking her face.Danny's brow was furrowed so tight and she was speaking almost through gritted teeth, a sign of her feeble attempt to control some of her mess of emotions. "Does she think so little of me?" She manages to say. Again, Perry lacked the words to answer. 

"I was giving her space... I thought maybe she was thinking about me too, and she was finally ready to..." Danny swallowed the rest of that sentence "but of course she wasn't thinking of me at all. Now, she only sees me as her lit TA. She thinks she can just use my feelings for her to get out of her schoolwork?" She wiped her eyes furiously "I'm such an idiot. I bet if I went missing she wouldn't even notice. I wish I did go missing."

At this, Perry finally found her words, "Don't you dare wish that on yourself, Danny Lawrence, do you hear me?" She chanced a glance at LaFontaine who was still undisturbed on her bed. She knew Danny didn't mean to say something so insensitive given LaF's situation.

"That girl is too headstrong and idealistic for her own good, but she's also smart and brave and kind. She would never want you to go through what the other girls are going through at the hands of the Dean." Perry felt Danny slump a little as she was speaking. "I don't know what's going on with her and Carmilla, but I know it's not worth throwing your life away for."

Danny moved forward, and suddenly she was in Perry's arms. Perry did her best to support Danny's much taller frame, and guided them both to the ground. Danny was beginning to sob again, as she settled on Perry's lap. 

"I just wish she would love me back..." Was the last thing Danny could muster before she let her quiet sobs go unrestrained. She folded her body into such a tight ball; no one would ever think Danny could look so small.

"I know, sweetheart", Perry hushed out as she gently brushed her hands through Danny's hair, "I know."


End file.
